Autonomous vehicles include self-driving cars, boats, and aircraft. Autonomous vehicles use a variety of on-board sensors and computer systems to detect nearby objects and use such detections to make control and navigation decisions. Some autonomous vehicles have computer systems that use object detection predictions for making driving decisions. Autonomous vehicle systems can make object detection predictions using human-programmed logic. The human-programmed logic specifies precisely how the outputs of on-board sensors should be combined, transformed, and weighted, in order to make a prediction.